1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fasteners for items of clothing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Keeping pairs of clothing items together is well known to be a difficult task. Socks and gloves easily become separated, either when stored in a drawer or when laundered. Particularly in households with children, an enormous amount of time can be wasted searching for the mate to a sock or a mitten. If the mate is not found, the other member of the pair generally must be discarded.
Matching pairs of socks is more difficult if a large number of socks are being washed, as may be the case in a hospital, nursing home, or large household. Matching pairs can be especially difficult if various pairs of socks are being laundered which are similar in appearance but do not match. Socks come in a variety of colors and fabrics, many of which can be difficult to distinguish under ordinary lighting conditions. Different sizes of socks can also be hard to sort out, such as when men's and women's socks of the same color and brand are laundered together.
Numerous methods have been invented for mating socks. Most: available methods involve a detachable sock mating device. This approach requires that a number of the devices be stored ready for use whenever the socks are removed. Since socks may be removed nearly anywhere, this often involves storing a supply of devices in several locations. Care must also be taken when the socks are put on that the device is returned to its proper place. Unfortunately, socks may also be put on nearly anywhere, and there is a tendency to simply toss the device aside. This leads to problems in finding the device later.
Some sock mating devices can be used with only certain types of socks. For example, some sock mating devices require different sizes for socks which are unusually small or thin, such as children's socks. Others have trouble with very large or thick socks. This increases the difficulty of maintaining a supply of the devices ready for use.
Detachable sock mating devices have other disadvantages. Many devices are bulky and decrease the number of socks which can be stored in a given space. This is especially critical where space is at a premium, such as in a medical facility. Some devices interfere with proper laundering of the sock. Some sock mating devices involve repeatedly stretching or piercing the sock material. This damages the sock and reduces its useful life.
It is known to attach sock mating devices to individual socks. However, many such devices are expensive to attach and add significantly to the cost of the sock. The stretchy knitted material of a typical sock can be difficult to handle. Many sock mating devices also have a tendency to tear the sock material, reducing the sock's life. Many sock mating devices are labor-intensive to attach and unsuited for mass production by machine. For example, many sock mating devices are stitched in place, a labor-intensive process.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,877 to Bohman discloses a means for keeping socks together during laundering having a fabric strip tab doubled over the top of the sock. A snap fastener is secured against the outer portion of the tab near the top of the sock. The tab is stitched in position. The top of the tab may extend beyond the sock, forming a small passageway through which a D-shaped metal or plastic loop may be inserted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,413 to Ursino discloses a fastening device for securing a pair of socks together. The fastening device may include a snap, button-hole, velcro-type, or hook and eye type fastener. The fastening device is permanently attached to each sock. The device may have a reinforcement band attached to the upper end of the leg portion of the sock with a snap fastener. The snap fastener may have a decorative cover attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,617 to Hofmeister discloses a connecting device for detachably joining socks. The device has two identical connecting members of flexible plastic. Each member is permanently attached to one of the socks. Each connecting member has a front and a rear section connected by a hinge means. The member is folded at the hinge over the top of the sock. The member fastens in place on the sock with a pair of locking studs and flanges. Decorative insignia may be attached to the connecting members. A pair of integral, complementary plugs on each connecting member snap fit to join the socks together for laundering.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,855 to Ciuffo discloses a permanently attached hook and loop fastening system for pairing socks, hosiery and gloves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,541 to Christy et al. discloses a sock tab attached to each of a pair of socks and extending above the upper edge. Each tab includes a patch of hook and pile fastener for attaching a pair of socks together. Each tab may also include a trade mark or other decorative indicia.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,558 to Messman discloses a device for attaching flexible articles together consisting of a flexible strip sewn to the edge of the article. The end of the flexible strip may include a snap fastener. The flexible strip may be of reinforcement tape, and is attached to the sock by stitching.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.